1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to land vehicles and, more specifically without limitation, to braking systems of land vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Towing a vehicle behind another vehicle is not uncommon. However, such an arrangement can be hazardous, sometimes resulting in disastrous consequences. For example, in an arrangement wherein the braking system of a trailing or towed vehicle cannot be directly applied by the operator of a leading or towing vehicle, braking and stopping of a tandem towing vehicle/towed vehicle arrangement may be totally dependent on only the brakes of the towing vehicle. In some cases, the brakes of the towing vehicle may be sufficient for the towing vehicle but insufficient for the towing vehicle in combination with the towed vehicle, especially in an emergency where dependency on the brakes of the towing vehicle may be critical. For example, if a tandem towing vehicle/towed vehicle arrangement must be rapidly stopped by applying only the brakes of the towing vehicle, the towed vehicle may jack-knife probably causing substantial property damage and even bodily injury.
Devices are available for situations wherein the towed vehicle is a trailer and deceleration of the towing vehicle causes such devices to apply the brakes of the trailer to assist with slowing or braking the towing vehicle/trailer combination. Unfortunately, such devices are not readily adaptable for arrangements where a four-wheeled motor vehicle, such as an automobile, is being towed by another four-wheeled motor vehicle.
Further, situations may arise when a towed vehicle is being towed by a towing vehicle wherein it may be desirable to apply only the brakes of the towed vehicle to simultaneously apply braking action to both the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle without applying the brakes of the towing vehicle such as when the brakes of the towing vehicle have become or are becoming overheated; the brakes of the towing vehicle have become sufficiently worn whereby the brakes have become unreliable but must continue to be used until they can be repaired; or when the towed vehicle is not properly following the towing vehicle and a minor, momentary braking action of only the towed vehicle but not the towing vehicle would correct the condition; etc.
What is needed is a braking control system for a vehicle being towed by another vehicle wherein the operator of the towing vehicle can be reliable informed when the brakes of the towed vehicle are being applied. What is also needed is a braking control system for a vehicle being towed by another vehicle wherein the operator of the towing vehicle can apply the brakes of the towed vehicle without applying the brakes of the towing vehicle.